


Liars

by L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n



Series: Marvel Hero Academia [17]
Category: Captain Britain and MI: 13, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bigotry & Prejudice, Confrontations, Don’t copy to another site, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n/pseuds/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n
Summary: In which Izuku and Kacchan have a heart-to-heart.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Series: Marvel Hero Academia [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686835
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Liars

Liars

**Spider-Man, Captain Britain, and all associated characters, are property of Marvel. My Hero Academia and all related characters are property of Kohei Horikoshi**

/+/+/+/+/

"DEKU!"

Izuku couldn't help it—he flinched at the familiar bellow. He looked around and was thankful that Kacchan, at least, waited until they were alone before blowing up at him. Of course, if Izuku was quicker to get changed out of his (ruined) costume, he might have been able to avoid this. Oh well,

Turning around, he sent his old friend a shaky smile, "H-Hey, Kacchan."

Kacchan looked…not great. His eyes were wide and manic, his uniform hastily put on, chest heaving, nostrils flaring. He held his arms out, hands clenching and unclenching, and Izuku knew he was holding back from forming sparks.

Fear slithered down Izuku's spine—which he beat back viciously. They weren't kids anymore. They weren't in Aldera anymore. He wasn't just a 'Deku' anymore. For the first time since they were four years old, he and Kacchan were on even footing. He could do this.

He took a deep breath, "W-What's up?"

Kacchan sneered, and Izuku was prepared to book it for the train station, when the explosive blonde (partially) reigned in his temper. "…Aldera was a shithole," he began, "filled with extras and losers that'll never amount to anything. Except for _me_!" he hissed. "I was the big fish in that scummy pond. But I knew…I knew that out there—here—there'd be real competition. Like that half 'n half bastard that can freeze an entire fucking room in seconds!"

Izuku blinked—he'd never heard Kacchan admit that he had anything close to an equal before. He prided himself on being the best, after all.

"And then there's _you_!" Kacchan stepped closer, voice dropping to a venomous whisper, "You useless, pathetic, fucking _Deku_. The lowest of the low, written off by everyone. Destined to be a loser." Izuku narrowed his eyes. Where was he going with this? "You…you were always a thorn on my side. The one goddamn blemish in my life. Always going on about how you could be a Hero without powers. Like Iron Man, Hawkeye, Falcon, Captain fucking America! But you can't! They can't! They're all fakes. Phonies. LIARS!" Kacchan raised his arms, intent on grabbing Izuku by his collar.

Only for Izuku to bring his own hands up, smacking them away. Kacchan reared back, stunned. "I told you Kacchan," Izuku's voice was as hard as steel, "I am _done_ being your punching bag."

His old friend's eyes blazed with fury at the reminder of his loss, hands curling into claws. Izuku sucked in a breath, but before he could even think of calling on One for All, Kacchan's fire muted, and he stepped back with a glare. It didn't die, but Izuku wasn't afraid for his own health. For the moment.

"…How'd you do it?" Kacchan sneered. "How the fuck did you get powers?"

Izuku resisted the urge to gulp. "It's like I've been telling people, Kacchan. I've always had a Quirk—I just didn't know it. It didn't manifest until—"

"NO!" Kacchan shouted. "Stop lying! That's not how fucking Quirks work! That's not how the fucking world works!" His voice started to crack, and in the one, brief moment, Izuku felt pity for his childhood friend. Was reminded that for all his incredible power, he, like Izuku, was still just a kid trying to find his place.

An awkward silence enveloped them, neither boy willing to break it. But then, Kacchan, as always, took the first step. He growled, clenching his fists and setting his face into a sneer. "You know what? Fine! I don't care about whatever the fuck you've done! I'll still beat you! You hear me! I'll beat everyone to the fucking ground on my way to the top! I'm gonna be Japan's Top Hero! The whole goddamn world's Top Hero! You got that! I'm gonna leave you in my dust!" Izuku could swear there were tears in the blonde's eyes, but he'd regained his usual, confident glare, and Izuku knew things were…well, perhaps not 'right', but normal.

His piece said, Kacchan brushed past Izuku, not looking back.

The formerly Quirkless boy stared after his childhood friend, lips pulled into a thoughtful frown.

"Glad that's over, I was getting worried."

Izuku gasped, whirling around, "Toshinori!"

There stood Izuku's idol, smiling at him. He had changed out of his costume, putting on a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt which hung somewhat loosely on his lanky—

Izuku gaped, "You're…you're…!" he trailed off, gesturing wildly at his mentor.

"Calm down, my boy," Toshinori chuckles, "the faculty all know."

"But what about…others. You know, students?"

At that, the man chuckled, "My hair might not change color, but you can't deny that there's a wide gulf between All Might and Toshinori." Izuku pursed his lips, looking the man over. Indeed, the man's hair was the same regardless of his form—though it had much less volume now than when he leapt through the air as All Might. He, obviously, had much less muscle mass—his body structure might have even changed. Even his eyes—normally a bright electric blue—were, not necessarily dimmer but, softer. So…maybe there wasn't a reason to worry. Maybe.

Toshinori shook his head, "Anyway, before that whole," he waved his hand in the air, "thing happened, I wanted to catch up with you." He frowned, "How are the injuries?"

Izuku hummed looking down at his arms. "They're fine. Just some burns, some minor fractures in my right arm. Probably would have been worse if I wasn't using One for All to strengthen my body." He set his mouth in a line, "I wanted to try and heal the myself—like you said I could—but Recovery Girl smacked my shins with her syringe-cane-thing and told me to not be an idiot." He grinned, looking up at Toshinori, "She also said to tell you that you're a fool to tell me that I could do that."

The Hero laughed, clapping Izuku's shoulder, "I know. I went to her office after the training exercise." His lips curled into a frown, the light in his eyes dulling, "Told me that I've already broken my body, no need to push you to do the same."

Izuku gulped, "T-Toshinori, I—"

"It's fine, my boy," his mentor held up a hand. "She's right, in any case. Typically, children that can heal themselves are more…reckless than they should be." He smiled, a bit of light coming back to his eyes, "Just focus on building up your body's compatibility with One for All for now. We can get on to the cool stuff later." Izuku nodded, smiling widely. Toshinori pat his shoulder once more, "Well, I just wanted to check in on you. I've got some paperwork to go over still." He turned around and walked away. Though he did look over his shoulder to say, "Tell your mom I said hi."

Izuku nodded, waving the man goodbye. He took a deep breath, setting his shoulders and making his way to the train station with a spring in his step. All in all, he had to say, today was a good day.

/+/+/+/+/

**A/N: The fight was mostly the same, BTW. I just wanted to highlight a major difference in Bakugo and Izuku's mindsets in my AU compared to canon. Be sure to leave a review.**


End file.
